


Five times Erik got a massive case of blueballs plus one time he didn't

by Nalou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, A lot of money, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Tease, DOUBLON - L'HISTOIRE SE TROUVE SUR MON PROFIL, ELLE SERA TRADUITE ULTERIEUREMENT, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Lehnsherr-centric, Erik is an Engineer, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, LIEN SUR CHAPITRE 1, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Smitten Charles, Smitten Erik, We don't even know what Charles does except that he has money
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Erik déteste prendre l'ascenseur. Surtout quand il y a soixante-douze personnes dedans, et qu'il s'arrête. A. Tous. Les. Etages. Puis quelqu'un de nouveau monte à bord de la cabine surpeuplée. Il suffira de cinq ascensions pour qu'Erik arrête de haïr l'endroit... et une sixième pour qu'il finisse de l'adorer.[Participation au challenge de Mars 2018 du Collectif NoName : Ascenseur]





	Five times Erik got a massive case of blueballs plus one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Tiens donc, mais qui a encore eu une idée à la con ? Ben Nalou, bien évidemment.  
> Voici donc un smutty 5+1 qui je l'espère vous plaira !  
> Bêta par [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala)  
> [Lanae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae) a également écrit un petit remix de ce texte. Nos personnages partagent le même univers, ce qui veut dire que son Bucky et son Steve se sont retrouvés dans mes pattes et mon Erik et mon Charles dans les siennes pour encore plus de bétises. Je vous conseille vivement de lire son texte en complément ! [Le super-soldat, l'ex-assassin et l'ascenseur (et aussi JARVIS)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12880915/1/Le-super-soldat-l-ex-assassin-et-l-ascenseur-et-aussi-JARVIS)  
> Très bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !

OK donc suite à un bug de AO3, mon histoire a été postée en doublon !

Comme j'ai des commentaires sur les deux, je ne veux pas supprimer tout simplement cette histoire et continuer sur l'autre.

Je garde donc ce chapitre ouvert, et je posterai ici l'histoire traduite en anglais dès que possible.

Je suis désolée pour le désagrément.

Vous retrouverez l'histoire française [ICI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117691/chapters/32530083) ! Le chapitre 3 vient d'être posté.

Merci à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà notre first time ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
